Une réalité
by Sastaka
Summary: Une histoire d'amour; sasuke et naruto. Un vampire? qui, toi? L'histoire se passe dans notre monde, où les vampires ont toujours existé mais dont l'existence fût longtemps caché. D'oû vienne les vampires ? des traditions, de la passion, des amitiés et un coeur fragile...
1. Chapter 1

SAluut, donc ici c'est ma première fic, le début est assez long, c'est une mise en contexte de surment quelques-un de mes recit qui vont suivre aussi...

sa explique l'origine des vampires,.. bref si c'était pas eviddent maintenant c'est dit !, je classe cette fic T . mais peut etre quelle sera plus MA jen sais rien.

c'est une fic yaoi donc m/m (relation homo) attention au coeur sensible vous etes preévenu,

mes perso sont du manga naruto qui ne m'appartient pas !

couple: sasu/naru naru/sasu !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

** L'origine**

Il y a de ça des milliers d'années, là ou l'humain n'existait pas encore, où seulement son croquis se dessinait vaguement, un brèche se créa dans l'histoire... c'est aujourd'hui, en reconstituant le passé qu'on découvre le cheminement qui nous à mené à l'humain moderne que nous sommes. Et au fur et à mesure que le sentier se forme, et que les indices restants disparaissent, on se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose. «un chaînon manquant»... Ainsi, reste in découvert la vérité pendant des milliers d'années jusqu'à ce jour.

À l'aube de la vie terrestre, lorsque les créatures découvraient à peine les êtres qu'ils étaient en mesure d'écorcher, et qu'ils identifiaient les bêtes dont ils devaient se méfier. Au temps où l'instinct de certains animaux s'affinait, et d'autres étaient grossièrement apparent... ou la nuit, les quelques étoiles encore jeunes n'éclairaient pas suffisamment le ciel, la naissance d'une étoile retardataire à des années lumières se faisant décidément attendre...

Enfin, ces créatures se transformèrent, développèrent leurs habilités, évoluaient et adoptèrent un milieu propice à leur vie. Et lorsque ce milieu ne leur convenait plus, que le comportement qu'ils avaient adopté après tant de temps ne pouvait plus leur assurer leur survie... il devait changer,

Car pour survivre, il faut évoluer..

Ainsi, ces bêtes dont nous descendons, ont changés d'environnement, et vivant en groupe, ils ont voyagé en troupe, laissant ceux qui ne pouvait faire le voyage derrière eux. Au départ, ils n'étaient que peu, mais de jeunes familles se créèrent peu à peu à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir trouvés l'habitat idéal. Malgré les habitudes comportementales qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ils restèrent ensemble, bien sûr perdant quelques vies en chemin, mais il se construisit une nouvelle hiérarchie. Certains chefs de famille se formèrent, ils reconnaissaient ainsi de plus en plus les membres de leur entourage comme une fraternité.

C'est ici, que l'histoire dérive car;

bien sûr, la naissance de l'étoile était à terme...

Puisqu'elle se trouvait alors à des milliers d'années lumières de notre planète, il n'y eu pas grands dégâts. Le débordement des rivières, des lacs et des mers éloigna notre petit groupe vers les terres intérieures, et la lumière éblouissante ne dura qu'une microseconde, mais déjà nos amis étaient secoués, il ne fallût que les nuages de poussière d'un volcan avoisinant pour leur faire perdre tous sens. En ces terres antérieures, ils trouvèrent une grotte profonde où l'air était courant pour se réfugier du ciel qu'y leur profanait une grande menace.

Peu importe les jours qui passèrent, le ciel ne se découvrait pas, ainsi les chefs menèrent le groupe au plus profond de la grotte, la où une surface plane de quelques dizaines de mètres se trouvait, ils se bâtirent un camp. Habitués à la vie nomade, ils séjournèrent là quelques jours, certains oublièrent qu'ils devaient retourner en haut. Mais d'autres, dont certains chefs se rendirent compte que la noirceur de la grotte était moins puissante et qu'il leurs était possible de s'entrapercevoir. Ainsi les chefs guidèrent les autres créatures vers le haut, vers la lumière, qu'un groupe, semblait de plus en plus redouter. Si cela est dût à la peur ou à la préférence de la nuit, nul ne le sait. En fait, ce groupe, mené par le plus vieux des chefs y restèrent avec quelques autres peureux du nouveau monde d'en haut...

C'est ainsi que je vous amène quelques milliers d'années plus tard, quand la bête d'en haut évoluait, mais que celle d'en bas aussi...

Avec les croyances qui se propageaient, et celles d'en bas, sur la lumière qui les avaient attaqués, ils transformèrent leur comportement. La créature d'en bas, car c'est d'elle dont nous allons parler, devait manger, mais après s'être nourrit des herbes avoisinant l'entrée de la grotte les premières années, qu'ils allaient chercher la nuit venue, ils se retrouvèrent, encore une fois, avec l'obligation de devoir changer d'environnement. Cela étaient hors de question, car avec l'herbe qui ne poussait plus, les animaux qui mangeaient les plantes qu'ils pouvaient trouver à des mètres à la ronde le jour, et qu'ils devaient sans cesse affronter la menace des prédateurs de nuit, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils craignaient le plus: le ciel éclaircit.

Mais comme je le disais plus tôt, c'était au temps où l'instinct s'affinait, et que les animaux identifiaient leurs ennemis et leurs proies.

Tout naturellement, la vision de nos créatures de la nuit s'habitua à la noirceur, ils devinrent aussi silencieux qu'un jaguar en chasse afin d'échapper au destin de proie, et leur ouïe s'aiguisa afin de percevoir leur future nourriture. Après tout, leur vitesse n'était pas comparable aux autres félins, il fallait donc utiliser leur intelligence et évaluer pour ensuite créer un plan d'attaque. Avec peur mais sans terreur, il leurs arrivait de devoir faire face à d'autres créatures mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas leur montrer leur peur, qu'ils devaient, avec confiance, démontrer qu'ils pouvaient aussi tuer et les déchiqueter avec leurs dents pointues.

En effet, puisque ces vivants ne trouvaient plus de végétations à manger, ils devaient se nourrir d'animaux terrestres qu'y avoisinaient la grotte. En même temps que leurs canines devinrent très serviables, une force surhumaine était un besoin nécessaire afin de ramener la proie au nid. C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent à chasser la même chose que plusieurs autres bêtes plus dangereuses que les autres, et qu'ils devaient alors s'affronter, et, pour éviter cela, car ils n'étaient pas les plus puissants, ils développèrent leur sens de la stratégie. Ce qui fût étonnant, c'est qu'il gagnèrent de la vitesse de course, mais qu'ils ne prirent jamais l'habitude de se mettre à quatre pattes pour plus de résultats. En fait, certains pensent qu'ils restaient debout afin d'être plus menaçant et d'avoir plus de prestance face au autres animaux qui étaient à quatre pattes et donc, plus petits.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voilà mon deuxième chapitre :) j'attend toujours vos impressions et je dis dejà merci a ceux qui me supporte !

Dans ce chapitre on commence a revenir sur terre. je suis toujours entrain de decider ou je m'aligne pour la suite ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après avoir déjà adopté ces mesures de survie, et qu'il en oublièrent les raisons de tels accommodements, ils commencèrent à chercher ''autre chose''. C'est avec le temps et les génération qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus se qui les retenaient d'aller a la surface afin de découvrir de nouveaux endroits pour se nourrir. Leur intelligence se développant lentement, et utilisant de plus en plus des objets qu'ils construisirent pour leur facilité certaines tâches, ils devinrent curieux du monde d'en haut, un monde qu'ils n'avaient pas connu. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient tenir têtes à des bêtes aux dents pointues et qu'en allant vers des lieux inconnus, ils devraient affronter bien de nouveaux ennemis. Et c'est alors en voyageant de nuit, qu'ils sentir la présence de d'autres créatures. S'approchant, ils découvrirent des êtres qui , à l'inverse d'eux, semblaient assoupies, alors que bien évidemment, la lune était haute dans le ciel! Curieux, ils se mirent à les observer, mais alors que le ciel se faisait de plus en plus clair, et eux, de plus en plus intrigués, ils n'observèrent aucun changement, ni mouvements significatifs qui pourraient leurs permettent d'identifier ces nouveaux vivants.

Et cela ne faisait pas des nuits qu'ils sortaient, avec courage, sous la boule de feu, et bien que certains partirent dormir, tels le plus faibles, ils eurent la possibilité de remarquer que lorsque la vague de clarté atteignant ces bêtes poilues, étendues à terre, parmi des morceaux de bois et d'autres choses qu'ils pensaient être des outils, ils se secouaient, relevaient leurs têtes et émirent des sons. Cachés dans les broussailles, nos sombres personnages ne bougèrent pas, malgré la difficulté que la lumière leur procurait à voir, et que les herbes hautes semblaient les déranger, ils s'affairaient à observer, silencieusement, tout comme ils avaient la capacité exceptionnelle de le faire. Et alors, avec étonnement, ils remarquèrent que ces animaux, se levaient, non comme un jaguar ou un loup, mais comme un oiseau, ou autrement dit, sur deux pattes, comme eux le faisaient. Étonnées, nos créatures continuèrent de les observer, puisque même s'ils voulaient rejoindre leur propre campement, pas si loin en y pensant, ils se feraient remarquer, et ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendent... Et au fur et à mesure que le soleil avançait dans le ciel, les créatures sombres se sentir de plus en plus attirer vers ces Autres, qui les ressemblaient beaucoup.

En effet, ils remarquèrent non seulement que leur apparence étaient semblablement la même qu'eux, mais qu'ils utilisaient des armements et chassaient les mêmes proies. Mais leur instinct de survie ne cessait de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des ennemies... et se qu'y les tenta encore plus, fut le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins forts qu'eux. En effet, même si cette nouvelle race à peine découverte ne représentait pas de réel danger pour leur clan, ils étaient tout de même les créatures les plus intelligente et capable qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à maintenant. Cela donna aux jeunes mâles une envie féroce qui leur tordait les entrailles de prouver leur force et de relever ce nouveau défi. Après tout, ils étaient du bétail qui s'avérait sûrement pas bien méchant. À la tombée de la nuit, alors que le ciel faisait contraste avec les étoiles qui surplombaient la lune claire, les quelques fauves qui étaient restés dans les hautes herbes, couchés toute la journée, se levèrent avec impatience,.. impatient d'être récompensé de leur insoutenable attente sous la chaleur du soleil, auxquelles ils n'étaient pas habitués...

En cette soirée fraîche, l'instinct de nos prédateurs guidait leurs mouvements, discrets, lents, silencieux.. chacun d'eux choisirent une proie endormie, guettant le moindre signe qui ferait tomber à l'eau leur plan cruel.. et lorsqu'ils assaillirent avec tous se qu'ils avaient sur eux, soit, rien, ils prirent conscience de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, grâce à leur vision peu adéquate à la clarté: que les peaux poilues qu'ils portaient n'étaient pas les leurs, mais bien empruntés. Nos brutes furent désemparés lorsqu'ils essayèrent de percer ces fausses peaux avec leurs crocs et leurs coups. Voyant bien que cela n'étaient pas efficace et sous la pression que leur impliquaient la situation, soit un champ de bataille, les créatures des ténèbres voulurent mettre fin au plus vite aux hostilités, et ils les massacrèrent de la façon la plus froide mais rapide qu'ils connaissaient; ils visèrent leur cou.

* * *

Le nombre de corps que représentaient le massacre était près du quadruple de celui de nos assaillants. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas tous les ramener à leur camp, même s'y pour survivre ils en avaient besoin, sans exception. Mais cela ne s'appliquait pas si ils retrouvaient des forces. Ils en avaient bien sûr besoin après cette journée utilisé à guetter plutôt qu'à dormir et à se nourrir. Normalement, jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient pour habitude de se nourrirent de viande cuite, et à l'exception de chair fraîche, mais s'il fallait les conserver pour plus tard, pour de meilleur usage, il pouvait tout de même s'abreuver sur se qui leur restait autour de la bouche,.: du sang. Après tout, cela serait sûrement idéal pour mettre fin à leur faim (oh oh oh jeux de mots). Comme leur habit se constituait de quelques peaux, beaucoup moins que ceux du bétail qu'ils venaient de tuer, grâce aux chaleurs de leur ancienne grotte, ils commençaient à avoir froid, un peu de sang chaud leur feraient un grand bien.

Ainsi, dans les années qui suivirent, les chasseurs se nourrissaient uniquement de sang frais, afin de retrouver des forces avant de ramener leur gibier à leur campement. Il se rendirent aussi vite compte qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de tuer la bête, qu'il pouvait la conserver en vie afin qu'elle fournisse autant de liquide qu'ils en avaient besoins, évitant encore une fois une pénurie de manger. À mesure que le temps passait, tous les membres des clans se nourrissaient de ce liquide qui devint alors si indispensable pour leur survie, leur corps s'adaptant à retirer tous les nutriments nécessaires de ce jus. Les créatures postèrent ainsi toujours leur campement à proximité de ceux des autres humanoïdes, et au fils des milliers d'année, ils évoluèrent en parfaite similitude, une créature copiant le mode de vie de l'autre, sans tout de fois laisser de traces de leur passage dans le temps.

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez PARFAIIIIIITEMENT écouté votre leçon d'histoire parallèle, je vous demande pour la semaine prochaine un résumé de 1000 mots sur ce que vous avez retenu ! Ah! et je sais parfaitement que ce jeune homme ici aura une note parfaite! N'est-ce pas, NARUTO !

* * *

La suite va bientot arriver! je hais attendre que les chapitres de mes histoire favorites sortent alors, je me met à l'ouvrage pour ne pas être trop lente!


End file.
